primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primeval 6.1
Max and Ralph stepped into the compartment of the London Eye. They were planning to bide their time until Maria showed up. The hottest girl in London. Ralph couldn't believe his luck. The doors closed, and the went up. Maria had been waiting five minutes for the compartment to reach ground level. But something was wrong. One of the controls was jammed on the eye. Finally, the compartment reached the ground. She fluffed up her hair in anticipation. The doors opened, and a scream escaped her mouth. Only her brother Max's arm was in the compartment. And the rest of him was missing... Connor ran over to the detector. It began to zoom in. Suddenly, the signal went haywire. It zoomed in on the location of New Dawn, then flashed to the South Pole and the Indian Ocean. Finally, it zoomed in on the London Eye. "Well, that was wierd," said Abby. What they didn't know was that around the world, compasses were going haywire. The location of Magnetic north suddenly vanished. For a moment, all compasses pointed to New Dawn. And then, things were normal again. But on the other side of the world, in the Indian Ocean, an anomaly was opening.... On the eye, Thomas Firehall was staring into an anomaly. He pushed himself through and took a look around. He was in a vast jungle. He walked through the bushes and undergrowth and took a good look around. This was a strange place. He checked his watch and frowned. Why did it say 123 million AD? Suddenly, something moved behind him. He heard loud noises behind him. A huge bug crashed through the underbrush. Something big was coming towards him... "Don't move!" said a voice. A frazzled looking man stepped out of the bushes, followed by two men covered in leaves and dirt. "Who are you," said Thomas, "and what is this place?" The first man held out his hand."I'm Lloyd," he said ", this is Danny and Patrick. And you're in the future. Now, like I said, don't move. There's a Future Bird coming!" Thomas frowned. "A what?" Lloyd sighed. "A Future Bird," he said, "from 11 million AD. Must have come through an anomaly." Thomas rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't know who you are, or what kind of gag you're pulling on me, but this isn't the future!" Danny stepped up. "Hold it," he said, "you're from the present, aren't you?" Thomas threw up his hands. "Well, yeah! Where else would I come from?" Danny looked pretty excited. "Well, how did you get here?" Thomas remained silent. "How did you get here?" prompted Patrick. Thomas ran into the forest. "Follow him!" yelled Lloyd. Thomas jogged into the forest, running like mad. Suddenly, he was staring into the eyes of a Future Bird. And before he could even scream, he was being torn to shreds and devoured. Matt couldn't believe the timing. He was just about to kiss Emily. "Well, another day, another dollar" he sighed, "Too bad I can't return to my future, as it doesn't exist anymore." Emily walked up to him. "You're a hero," she said, "besides, that future was just about impossible to survive in." Matt sighed. "I know, but it was the only home I knew," he lamented. Emily loked miserable. "I know how you feel," she said, "I can't go back to the Victorian era. I can't even find the Time Tribe. The ARC is all we have now. And each other." Matt turned around. He kissed Emily and ran off. "Be home by lunch if I'm lucky," he yelled over his shoulder. He ran from his flat to the bus station. After getting a call from Connor, he took the bus for the London Eye. "It didn't end with New Dawn, you know," said a voice. Matt looked up from his paper. The Alternate Matt was sitting across from him. "What are you doing here?" complained Matt. "I'm here to talk about the reversal," said the Alternate Matt, 'And sorry if you don't like this, but you're job isn't over. Actually, it's just begun." Matt frowned. "What are you talking about?" he prompted. "The Sterile Earth was created when New Dawn temporarily shut down the Earth's magnetic field and caused solar winds to destroy the atmosphere," the Alternate Matt continued, "But now that you've stopped that, the next phase has become possible. Over the next few months, the magnetic field will start swapping connection points between magnetic north and New Dawn. In the end, the resulting chaos will turn the Earth into a mass of anomalies and rip the crust to peices, leaving only a fiery, volcanic hell, where only insects and lichen can survive. Even they will die out. In short, we're talking Armeggedon, a disaster worse than the Sterile Earth, and unless we can stop it, all life on Earth is doomed." The Alternate Matt stood up. "If you don't do this, we are all pretty much dead." And with that cheery thought, he left, leaving Matt puzzled, frightened and utterly baffled. At the London Eye, becker arrived with another man. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized, "I had to pick up Sam Woodcraft. He's a new recruit from Area 51." Sam held out his hand to Connor. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Connor." Sam took his hand. "So what we're dealing with here is creatures from the past and future," said Sam. "Yeah," said Connor, "You surprised?" Sam chuckled. "I work at Area 51," he reminded Connor, "Nothing surprises me anymore." Connor's eyes grew wide. "You mean the conspiracy theories are true?" he ecstatically questioned. "I'm not at liberty to say," said Sam. Then he turned to Lester. "I hear you're my boss, James Lester,' said Sam. "Make that ''Sir ''James Lester," he announced, "seems after I saved Prince William and Princess Kate from a Hatzegopteryx, I've been officially knighted." Connor rolled his eyes. "We know, Lester," he announced, "You won't stop talking about it. Spare him the story, please." Lester straightened his tie. "It was an interesting experience," he began, "We had just arrived at King's Cross Station, and a train had gone through an anomaly. After we found a magyarosaurus, I realized the anomaly led to Hapag Island, Romania." While Lester continued to talk, the team shuffled their feet impatiently. "I think I'll go up and brave being devoured by a mad carnivore,' said becker. "I'll look for the anomaly," said Connor. "I'll go cordon off the area," said Abby. And the team ran off, eager to be out of range of Lester's droning. Matt arrived on the bus half an hour later to catch the middle of Lester's story. "Sorry I'm late," he announced, "missed the bus station and had to take the 123rd back. Emily's home with the flu." lester paused the story. "Ah, yes, glad you could make it, Matt," he announced,"go help out Becker at the anomaly site. Unless I'm mistaken, it's on the eye and should be on the ground any minute now." He then resumed the tale of how he rescued the royal couple. It was getting into the part with the helicopter battle against Ethan and a bunch of Anurognathus. Matt frowned. He recalled the rescue. Lester had pulled the royal couple out of the train and fled a Balaur raptor to get back through with them, and they knighted him. So where did the helicopter come in? He shrugged and headed over to the London Eye. Abby waited for her laptop to charge. She clicked the call button and skyped Jess. "Hi, Abby," she said, "Great to see you! How's Becker doing?" Abby smiled. "He's doing fine, thank you," she announced, "How are Hazel and Lester getting along?" Jess stretched. "Oh, the Magyarosaurus? They're fine. Oh, speaking of the menagerie, we've returned the Columbian mammoth to the Pleistocene." Abby was overjoyed. "That's terrific, Jess," she announced, "Listen, could you get us a dating device, see if we could figure out where this anomaly goes?" Jess reached for her phone. "Right on it," she said, then paused. "Oh yeah," said Jess, "Connor say's he's working on some new device for the anomalies. Could you ask him about it?" Abby grinned, thinking about what a great kid Jess was. "Sure thing," said Abby, "Later." She turned off Skype and closed the lid. Suddenly, her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up. "Yes?" she asked. "Abby, it's Connor," said a voice on the other end, "Look, we have a little situation. A future bird came through, and we think it has some fungus spores in it's feathers." Abby's eyes grew wide. "Right on it, Connor," she said, and ran for the London Eye. Connor ran from the eye, in hot pursuit from the bird. It started to use it's brain-washing abilities. For a moment, Connor slowed down. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he swore allegiance to the bird... He shook the thought out of his head. He turned and fired the only shot left on his EMD and missed. Just when it seemed he was doomed, Abby jumped up with a machine gun. "get back!" she yelled. The startled bird backed up through the anomaly. connor stood up. "Thanks, Abby," he said, "i needed more firepower." She tossed the machine gun to the ground. "Well, the gun was empty," she revealed, 'Good thing it was scared of them." Connor's eyes grew wide. "You mean you were bluffing? You could have been killed!" Abby leaned over. "I don't want you killed," she said. Matt ran over, only to see them kissing and back up, whistling softly to himself. "Well, that's that," said becker. "Not exactly," said Connor, "there's a problem with the bird. When i first saw it, it was covered in spores. When it wen't back through, they were all gone." Meanwhile, a man walked his dog under the London Eye. he looked up annoyed as some wierd spores fell on him. He eventually reached the pool and headed for the steamroom, leaving his dog in the lobby. how could he have known that he wouldn't walk out, but a future fungus would? How could that guy handing out towels have suspected what would exit the steamroom, or what it would do to him? How could he have known that single punch was coming, the one that sent him flying into the pool where he would black out and slowly sink into the water to drown?